1162 Machyal Juctor-Ormanal Candoam, M.
Machyal Juctor-Ormanal Candoam '''(born -47) is a current Marshal of Roam. As a young Officer, Machyal married Amussal Barbar Gibruny, the only son of Hyberital Barbar Adesican through Gigal's Pagnas Sarevir, but was forced into a divorce (much to the disgust of traditionalists such as Young Sural Pavinny Ops) to allow Amussal to marry Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor as part of the peace deal at the end of the First Civil War. Machyal, who loved (and is rumoured to still love) Pagnas, found himself drawn to Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel after the death of Hyberital, and fought for him in Crylalt and Pricia, then against his ex-wife's husbands at the Battle of Roam in the Second Civil War. He formed a friendship with Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal during the war which has survived to the present. Machyal has been appointed by the Senate as one of the two Marshals of the Walls of Roam, and his son Ormanal Juctor-Ormanal serves under him as an Officer of the Lifts. Relation Dump Sum: '''8319 [[280 Latavyal Juctor-Ormanal Candoam, C.|''280 Latavyal Juctor-Ormanal Candoam, C.]] '''Grandfather' (father of father 632 Venitsal Juctor-Ormanal Candoam, W.) [[510 Hyberital Barbar Adesican, C.|''510 Hyberital Barbar Adesican, C.]] (Late) '''Ex-Father-In-Law' (father of ex-husband 1158 Amussal Barbar Gibruny, C.) Legend of Roam. [[566 Tantal Juctor-Ormanal Candoam, W.|''566 Tantal Juctor-Ormanal Candoam, W.]] (Late) '''Uncle' (brother of father 632 Venitsal Juctor-Ormanal Candoam, W.) [[632 Venitsal Juctor-Ormanal Candoam, W.|''632 Venitsal Juctor-Ormanal Candoam, W.]] (Late) '''Father'. [[637 Drunken Cuinsal Candoam, W.|''637 Drunken Cuinsal Candoam, W.]] (Late) '''Half-Father'. [[668 Lecarol Voriel-Lecarol Juctor, C.|''668 Lecarol Voriel-Lecarol Juctor, C.]] (Late) '''Co-Father' (half-father of wife 2089 Racitas Juctor of son 1771 Ormanal Juctor-Ormanal Candoam, O.) Triumphant hero of Battle off Gelebram Point (-32) ''836 Tantal's Terlumy Juctor'' (Late) Mother. [[881 Amussal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor, C.|''881 Amussal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor, C.]] (Late) '''Father-In-Law' (father of wife 1310 Amussal's Brillas Voriel) Defeated by Southern Provincial Army in Provincial War. 971 Crooked Nusal Candoam, C. Cousin (son of god-brother 612 Nasal Nusal Candoam Juctor, G. of father 632 Venitsal Juctor-Ormanal Candoam, W.) Dissenter. [[1158 Amussal Barbar Gibruny, C.|''1158 Amussal Barbar Gibruny, C.]] (Late) '''Ex-Husband'. Died at Battle of Roam (-19). 1186 Gigal's Pagnas Sarevir Ex-Wife. Eight time Wife of Roam by 920 Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, C. (-26 to -19) and 1158 Amussal Barbar Gibruny, C. (-20 to -19) 1215 Fussy Tantanal Candoam Barbar, M. Husband. Captain of Tauson Well. 1237 Ennal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam, M. Brother-In-Law (brother of wife 1310 Amussal's Brillas Voriel) Captain of Medon Well. 1269 Old Trassidyal Qualens Anyly, M. Co-Father (father of husband 1920 Pagnal Qualens, O. of son 1771 Ormanal Juctor-Ormanal Candoam, O.) Captain of Heban Well. 1310 Amussal's Brillas Voriel Wife. 1449 Puffing Pronimal Juctor Qualens, W. Co-Father (father of wife 2089 Racitas Juctor of son 1771 Ormanal Juctor-Ormanal Candoam, O.) Captain of Sproletan Well. 1756 Sodden Parytal Voriel-Cuinsal Candoam, O. Nephew (half-son of god-brother 1154 Sodden Latavyal Candoam Juctor, M.) Current four-time Officer. 1771 Ormanal Juctor-Ormanal Candoam, O. Son. Current Officer. 1920 Pagnal Qualens, O. Son-In-Law (husband of son 1771 Ormanal Juctor-Ormanal Candoam, O.) Current two-time Officer.Category:Stub Category:Person Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Juctor Category:Juctor-Ormanal Category:Candoam Category:Living Person Category:Marshal Category:Marshal of the Walls Category:Faction: Proud Machyal Category:(Lazy Person) Category:Unfinished Category:Current Marshal Category:Officer Category:Officer in Crylaltian War Category:Officer 2 Times Category:Divorced Category:Officer 3 Times Category:Officer 4 Times Category:Officer 5 Times Category:Captain Category:Captain of Panthan Well Category:Bursar Category:Administrator Category:Marshal 2 Times Category:Bursar 2 Times Category:Consular Candidate Category:Divorcee Category:(Relation Dump)